1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a package structure of a flexible display device with high protection effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reading words or pictures printed on papers is the most well-accepted reading method for human beings. As paper printing techniques advance and printing costs reduce, papers have been extensively used as data record media. However, as display technique advances, it is made possible that in the near future, papers may be replaced by a flexible display device. Like papers, the flexible display device is thin in profile, small in size, light in weight, easy to carry and flexible in shape; therefore, it is expected that the flexible display device can be applied in electronic papers or electronic books, replacing conventional papers and books.
In a flexible display device, display components are formed between flexible back-plate and flexible front-plate, such that the flexible display device can possess flexible property. The flexible back-plate and front-plate, however, are normally organic soft substrates or ultra thin metal substrates. These types of materials are highly sensitive to water vapor in the environment, and are thus apt to be damaged. In the conventional package structure of flexible display device, only one encapsulation layer is used to isolate the flexible display device from water vapor. One encapsulation layer cannot provide sufficient sealing and protection effects, and thus the reliability of the conventional flexible display device needs to be improved.